This invention relates to communication systems and more particularly to a combined picture and speech communication system, such as a picture phone.
Prior art combined picture and speech communication systems (picture phones) have employed for picture transmission vidicons and image orthicons to generate video electrical signals for transmission to cathode ray (television) receivers. The disadvantage of such systems are that the components and the system are electronically complex; are susceptible to radio frequency interference and cross-talk; and lack inherent security. These components and system are also susceptible to nuclear blast, lightning electromagnetic pulse damage and the like.